


Coffee Shop

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Drifting, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: "Is this seat taken?"He was so focused on the game that he didn't see the shadow in front of him that startled him from his game making him look up at the male standing in front of him."Um... yeah? Sure, you can sit..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my work, I love this story, It’s one of my favorites to read over and to write. Now, get to reading Coffee Shop! ^^

"Can I have a creamed coffee with a chocolate chip muffin?"

The woman behind the counter, Tiffany, looked up from the notepad and smiled at him, "Is that all?"

He looked down at his pocket seeing the change that was left from him fulling up his gas tank from earlier. He looked up and smiled once more at the girl that still had the notepad in hand.

"Um, can I get a water?"

She nodded towards him, "Okay, your total is 5.37."

He reach in quickly, not trying to make her wait any longer. He was just ready to drink the warm drink that he had just ordered, knowing that he really needed it going through this starting winter weather. He handed the crinkled money to her, sorting the change that was lose in his pocket to hand to the girl. Placing it on the counter, she took it into her hand and counted it with her free hand. She put the money in the cash register and got out his change.

"Your change is a dollar thirteen. You can seat down anywhere and Suzy will bring you your drink. It will take a few minutes for the muffin, is that okay?"

"Yeah that will be fine. I am more focused on the drink if I'm being honest," He said with a smile toward the girl behind the counter.

"I can see why, it is hitting hard outside, you would want to get warm. You are number 8, okay," she said as she handed him a number card with an 8 on it. 

He nodded at her and walked to the table that was in the far back, he wasn't very sure if it was the right place or not; it was his first time being there. He sat down and looked at his phone that he pulled out of his coat seeing that he had a message from Jackson waiting to be answered.

From Jackson:

Bring me food, you left no more cookies in your kitchen. Hurry!

He sighed and replied with a 'whatever' and opened one of his game apps afterwards. He had no time for Jackson right now. 

"Is this seat taken?"

He was so focused on the game that he didn't see the shadow in front of him that startled him from his game making him look up at the male standing in front of him. 

"Um... yeah? Sure, you can sit...," He said while staring at the boy that stood on the other side of the table. The boy smiled at that and sat opposite of him.

"Thanks, I couldn't find a seat and I saw you were by yourself so I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask, you know," said the boy on the other side of the table. 

He stretched his hand out and looked at the confused boy on the other side, "I'm sorry, I'm just talking to you, I'm just friendly like that, I'm Jinyoung."

The boy looked at the hand for a second and reached his out to grab it, "Mark."

"Well Mark, it's nice to meet you."

Mark didn't know what to say, so he didn't, he just nodded, taking his hand back from Jinyoung, not knowing what to do with these situations. Jinyoung looked to the napkins and grabbed three big ones, starting to fold them while Mark just watched wondering what the boy's deal was really. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he was somewhat antisocial (if that could describe it) and didn't really talk to people he didn't know, it made him nervous, so instead of asking what the boy in front of him was doing, he just stared.

"You know, you could just ask your question Mark," Jinyoung said as he folded another piece of paper, not even looking up at the boy.

How did he even know that I'm even thinking of a question? He thought staring at Jinyoung.

"You thoughts are so loud that you make it obvious, now ask," he now stated looking up at the boy that had confusion plaster on his face.

"Um, what are you doing with the napkins?"

Jinyoung smiled and picked up the one he was almost done with, "You could have just ask that. I'm making origami. It's something my grandfather showed me at a young age."

"Oh, I've never done it before," Mark said as he stared at the origami that the boy was holding, smiling at the boy's hand.

"Each one has a meaning to them."

"They do," Mark asked finally looking up to Jinyoung's eye.

"Yeah, they have different meanings like the cat symbolizes independence while the rabbit stands as sly and mischievous. I stick to the animal meanings..., maybe because I like animals." 

Mark smiled softly at the boy in front of him, starting to feel comfortable with the boy. He had never felt this relaxed with a person since he had first met Jackson five years ago. He had bumped into Jackson back at his hometown while he was walking down his street. Jackson had literally just moved in with his boyfriend at the time, Jb, and didn't know his way around the area. He had walked right into Mark, not even looking in front of him to see anything. They both fell down and before Mark can say something, Jackson started laughing and saying over and over, "Sorry, my two left feet can really be against me sometimes." Mark knew then that he could talk to him and be comfortable, nope, he actually was just stalked by Jackson enough that he got tired of ignoring him. He just got use to Jackson, even Jb was okay.

"So you like animals, which is your favorite," Mark asked him while looking around seeing if his food was on his way, but also trying to have small talk with the boy.

"Is it weird that I based my favorite on the meaning behind Origami?"

Mark shook his head, looking down, "Not at all."

"Okay then, I love turtles."

Mark tilted his head onto his hand, "I would have thought of you to like a more interesting animal, like, I don't know, a butterfly or rabbit."

He shook his head, "No, I have always loved turtles since I was younger, I even had a pet turtle."

"Had? What happened to it?"

"I left it, that's what," he said as he placed the origami down next to his hand, "It's funny huh? I left him, but I had no other choice. But I have always loved them, even got a necklace of one that I never leave home without."

"What does it stand for?"

"The necklace," he ask pointing to the sliver chain that hung low from his neck to his collarbone that held a large turtle on it?

"No, the turtle, what does it stand for?"

"Well, it symbolizes longevity and protection. The magic from a turtle is like magic, it unites heaven and earth."

"How does it unite heaven and earth? It makes no sense."

"It does, you just got to look at the bigger picture," he took the necklace and placed it onto the table, right in front of Mark, "Its shell represents heaven and the turtle's body representing the earth. Its shell is shielding negativity away so that we can never see it, even if we are placed on earth. For example, when the turtle is in its shell, it's protected from harm and no one can break it because it's covered by heaven. But if that shell was to so call, one day, come off, the turtle is vulnerable to outside dangers that the shell was hiding it from."

Mark stared in amazement, he had never heard someone break heaven and earth down like. No one really took the time to think of something like that to say for a turtle. 

"I'm probably boring you with my thinking of things but, I didn't want to lie to you. It was one the main reasons I have looked at animals as more than just animals because everything has a purpose."

"I understand that, but wow, okay. Well, um, my favorite animal is a cat."

"Ah, a cat fits you."

"How?"

He moved the paper in front of him and started his origami while he started talking, "You show independence. You show balance, but still... there's a mystery behind you."

Mark grabbed one of the long napkins, "How does that fit me? You don't even know anything about me except my name..."

"You just don't seem like you rely on others to do things for you. You could be by yourself and wouldn't care about it because you feel like if someone was to talk to you, they must feel pity towards you. You show yourself as a person that doesn't open up to people just because you feel as if they won't understand you and would probably waste your time. Time is of the essence," Jinyoung said as he placed the origami right beside the turtle one he had just made.

Mark picked it up slowly, not trying to break it, but trying to figure out what it was.

"So you got all of that from looking at me, know my name and favorite animal?"

Jinyoung smiled at him and took the paper that was in Mark's other hand, "No, you're just easy to read, that's all."

Mark ignored him, "What is this one," holding up the other hand with the Origami in it?

"That's the cat or in Japan it's called Neko. It's represents wisdom and is a strong self-assured protector."

Mark looked down at his hand and nodded, placing the cat back on the table.

Just then a woman with a long ponytail walked over to the table smiling with a drink and plates on a tray.

"Number 8," she asked now standing in front of Mark and Jinyoung?

"Yeah, that's me," Mark stated while moving the paper and Origami out of the way to make room for his order.

"Okay," she started placing the items on the table, "Here's your creamed coffee, water and chocolate chip muffin. I'm Suzy and I will be your waiter. If you want anything else or have any questions, just place your number in that same slot and I will come."

Mark smiled towards her, "Thanks, and I will."

She nodded towards him and turned to Jinyoung, "Here's your two orders of cheeseburgers w/ fries, lemon honey tea and muffin."

Mark watched closely to the boy in front of him, when did he order?

"Thanks Suzy."

"You know that you don't have to do that," she said putting the tray under her arm, "If you need anything call."

Mark nodded as she began to walk off and then turned to look at Jinyoung who had started to drink his tea.

"When did you order," placing the coffee straw inside of the cup in front of him?

"I didn't. I am a regular here so they know my order by hard."

Mark started to stir his coffee slowly, still staring at the boy sitting on the other side of him.

"Ask, Mark."

Mark sighed, knowing that he knew that he wanted to ask a question, but didn't want the boy to be right. He stopped stirring the coffee and blew at it, trying to cool it down, ignoring Jinyoung's stares. 

"I use to work here when I was 14, Tiffany had trained me and Suzy had just started working some months before I had even got here. I know all the workers in the back and I would stay after work to help with extra stuff. I was in school, and it was a getaway from there so I would leave early from school, and come here and order the same thing over and over before I started my shift. I would never eat the other burger, I would take it with me because I never had food at home like that."

Mark felt for him, but he didn't want the boy to think he felt pity for him so he cleared his throat and grabbed the water, that had ice melting in it, to drink it before asking his next question.

"Why'd you leave the job?"

"What made you think I left the job," he asked picking up one of the curly fries.

"Well, you said you use to work here, to me that means you don't anymore. So why did you leave if it was like a getaway for you?"

He placed another fry into his mouth and looked up at Mark, "I had to leave for personal reasons that I wish I could tell you, but I can't at the moment."

Mark put his cup down and stared at Jinyoung longer, "Look, I know that you don't know me, but I am not going to judge you for why you did the things you did."

"Oh I know, but maybe another time?"

Mark nodded a 'yes' and started eating his muffin that was filling his nose with the chocolate scents that he loves so much.

They sat there in comfortable silence for some time, and Mark was okay with that. He had always felt awkward sitting with people he barely knew and not saying anything. He felt like he was boring or that the conversation was dead and shouldn't be brought back up, but with Jinyoung, it wasn't like that. He felt relaxed, he knew that he didn't have to say anything at all, that it was okay because he would look up and make eye contact with Jinyoung and he would give him that reassuring smile. He was good. 

They talked some more and laughed at the dumb stuff that Jinyoung would say about the meat or the things his grandfather would tell him. Mark opened up to him and even talked about his life to him; Jackson and his dog that he had bought a month before hand. Jinyoung loved dog and always wanted one so he offered to see him some time which Mark quickly agreed to. He even took one of Jinyoung's burgers w/ fries once he got hungry, which Jinyoung insisted he did so since he let him sit there with him. 

"Oh crap..."

Mark looked up from the plate in front of him, "What Jr?"

"I have to go. I didn't know it was this late," he said as he got up and place a light jacket on making Mark look up at him.

"What time is it," he finally asked after just now taking his phone out of his pocket.

"7:27," he placed his last fry into his mouth and looked to Mark, "I am sorry, but I have to go."

"But wait, Jr," Mark tried to call out for the boy, but he was already half across the shop, even if Mark yelled, he wouldn't hear. He wasn't that bold.

He sighed, all the energy he had used was felt now since he felt so tired. He grabbed one of the last fries on his plate and saw something shiny on the side of the plate. He moved the plate over and say the turtle necklace was still there. He grabbed it carefully and brought it to his pocket so he could take it with him. He left a tip and walked out of the shop like he was supposed to do hours ago. The cold air hitting him once again, but instead of it making him feel empty, it did the opposite. That's what scared him.

-

"Where is the muffin?"

The question he got when he walked into his house, no 'hello, mark'or 'I'm glad you made it home safe, Mark'.

"Hello to you too, Jackson."

Jackson sat beside Jb on Mark's couch, still staring at the male that was taking his jacket off.

"Yeah yeah whatever, where is it?"

"Hello Mark," Jb said to him making Mark smile at him, at least someone said it.

"Hello Jb, how was your day?"

"It was okay, how was yours?"

"Oh it was good till I got home-"

"A, I know, I asked a question," Jackson said looking between me and Jb!

"Jackson, haven't you had enough sweets," Mark asked walking over to his chair to sit down.

"No I haven't, I didn't even get any today."

"I'm surprised."

Jb laughed making Jackson huff with anger making Jb laugh even harder.

"Anyways, where have been all day? We have been waiting for you to come home all day and you just now coming home."

"I do have a life Jackson."

"No you don't. I would know, I'm your best friend. Did you do anything nasty," he asked staring at Mark like that was the only answer as to why he was at home late?

"What's the hell, Jackson? No I didn't."

Jackson got up and walked over to Mark, "Then what?"

Mark crossed his arms and looked at Jackson, "I was at the coffee shop a couple of mile up and I got to talking to a boy there and we both lost track of time."

"Who is it," Jackson jumped down in front of him with excitement, his best friend never really talk to people so knowing he did made him happy.

"Just some boy name Jinyoung," Mark said in a nonchalant way, but feeling the total opposite.

"Jinyoung who?"

"Park Jinyoung, he said I think."

Jb eyes shot up and looked to Mark, "Jr?"

"That's the nickname I named him after a while, you know him?"

"No, I don't," Jb said as he got up quickly and walked into the kitchen trying to get away from his friends for a moment. 

Jackson ignored his boyfriend and yanked at Mark's pants leg and looked at him, "So tell me about him?"

So that's what Mark did for the next hour and he didn't know why he was excited, but he didn't comment on it, nor did Jackson. He told him word for word what happened and Jackson was so happy for his friend, to finally see really happy. Jackson had never seen him genuinely happy so this was a shock, but a relief. 

"I am happy for you Mark."

"For what? We aren't together, Jackson. I just met him and I like him, but I don't know about that yet. I don't want to rush it."

"But you should try it. This is the first person you have took interest in-"

"Exactly. It the first person so I am not just going to jump at it like that. He might not even like me at all."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Whatever Mark, you're so dumb sometimes to be so smart."

"I guess."

Jackson got up and looked down at Mark, "When are you going to see him again?"

Mark thought for a second. His eyes became big, "I don't have his number."

"What?"

"I never got his number," Mark got up and paced the hardwood floor under him, "I am so stupid."

"So you talked to him for this long and didn't think to get a number to see him again?"

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was distracted."

Jackson walked to the boy with a smile on his face, "It's okay, just go back to the coffee shop and ask them, you did say he came there a lot before, he might still do it now."

Mark nodded just as Jb emerged from kitchen for the first time in an hour, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was talking to me about the boy Jr and then remembered that he didn't get the boy's number."

Jb nodded with a fresh pop in his hand walking over to the couch, ignoring both boys that was staring at him. 

"We should head out and you should get some sleep."

Mark nodded, not trying to mess with Jb, not knowing what was wrong with the male in first place. He didn't want him to lash out on me for anything I didn't do. Jackson smiled at Jb and turned to me, "I'm staying here with Mark tonight, you go home, and you go work in the morning."

"You don't have -," Mark started to say, but Jackson cut him off, "I will, because I am being a friend and you can tell me more about Jr."

"If it's okay with Jb-"

"I am good with," Jb said walking over to the door, "Have a nice night Mark, and Jackson, and don't drain the boy too much."

"Won't Jb, now go."

And with that, he walk out the door of Mark's house leaving Mark and Jackson standing in the middle of the living room.

"Okay so we got to talk more about him and what he looked like, but also you have to go to that coffee shop tomorrow to see your boy. And don't worry, I'll be there with you."

"Jackson-"

"No, shuu... I will be coming with you."

"I can't make you say no can you?"

-

"I know you shouldn't have asked you to come with me."

Mark sighed once again with an eager Jackson sitting beside him smiling ear to ear. He had woken up with Jackson sitting beside him smiling reminding him that he had to see the boy today and how they had to get up. He couldn't get him to leave him alone about it and he couldn't shake the boy, so here they were, sitting in Mark's car in front of the coffee shop.

"Let's go," Jackson said opening the car door and walking quickly out of the car.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you're more excited to see him than I am," Mark said as he walked to the other side of the car.

"I'm just a happy person, Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes and walked into the shop to feel the warmth of the place course through his body, Jackson doing the same as him.

"It feels all nice and cozy."

"That's why I stayed here yesterday, it was nice," he said as he walked to the counter to see a boy there instead working the cash register today, "Hello and welcome to Jenny's, how may help you?"

Mark leaned against the counter, "Can I speak to Suzy? It's something important."

The boy gave a confused look and stared at the boy, "Um, she is cooking at the moment, can I relay the message to her and get her to respond that way?"

"Sure, can you ask her does she have any information on Park Jinyoung? He use to-"

Before he could finish the statement, the boy's eyes went wide as he ran to back making Mark look at Jackson with confusion.

Before he could question, Suzy walked from the back with a blank face, "Mark, right?"

"Yes, and you're Suzy," Mark asked her to make sure.

"Yes, you asked for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know do you have any information on how I can contact Jinyoung."

"Park Jinyoung?"

"Yeah, the boy was here yesterday."

"No," she said slowly, "Jinyoung was not here yesterday."

Jackson looked at the girl, "He talked to him yesterday, and he said his name was Jinyoung."

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible,"

"How, tell me how," Mark said getting pissed by the minute.

"Because Jinyoung has been dead for four months."

Jackson stopped and Mark backed up from the counter, staring at the girl as if she was wrong.

"What-what do you mean he's dead?"

Suzy looked at the both of them with sadness in her eyes, "Yes, he passed away a few months ago. It was a hit and run from what I heard."

Mark looked down trying to figure out the words coming out of her mouth, he wasn't understanding it; how could he be dead.

"But he saw him yesterday, how is that even possible," Jackson asked as he looked at her waiting for answers?

"No, he wasn't, it must have been a different person."

"You saw me yesterday though, you don't remember me from yesterday?"

She look down at the register and sighed, "You were here yesterday, right? You ordered the coffee and muffin. Am I right?"

"Yes, and he was there when you brought it to the table, you even gave him food too. The cheeseburger w/fries and the... the damn honey tea."

Suzy walked away from the, making her way back to the back with the other workers stood leaving Jackson and Mark still confused.

Mark was ready to snap, he was believing it, how could he, the boy seemed so real, how could he be real. Jackson ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, still confused, not knowing what to do. Mark got up and walked over to the door not wasting anytime getting out of there, he had to. Jackson looked at him and with a sigh, walked over to him.

He looked at the wall as he walked out of the shop and stopped, grabbing onto Mark's hoodie hood.

"What the f-"

"Look at this, Mark."

Mark turned to see what Jackson was staring at, he was already pissed and he didn't have time for his crap at the moment. He gazed at the thing that Jackson was staring at making him choke up.

"Is this the Jinyoung you're talking about," Jackson asked finally letting go of the boy's hood?

"Yeah," was all he could say as he stared at the picture that was placed on the wall. Right in front of him was a picture of Jinyoung in a workers outfit holding a muffin, smiling.

                                                                       Employee of the Month

                                                                               Park Jinyoung

                                       "Always ready to work to see a person’s smile."- Jinyoung

September 22, 1994- September 21, 2013

Mark turned away from the picture trying not to tear up at the picture of the boy while Jackson just stood in shock.

"Is-is this him, Mark hyung?"

Instead of saying anything, he pulled himself out of the shop and into the snowy weather, leaving Jackson sad for his best friend.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are you suppose to react to someone you fell hard for, being dead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining to the second installment of Coffee Shop, I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first part. Enjoy!

1 week later...

"He hasn't said anything in a week, am I not supposed to worry, JB?"

Jackson was over Mark's house once again that week checking up on him. He and JB would take turns watching the boy, but it seemed like Mark is a whole nother world than them. He wouldn't eat like he use to and now his slight comments became hushed to the two boys.

Jackson had just got there after checking the cafe once again with Suzy about the Jinyoung situation.

"Suzy, you have to understand, he is a wreck because he believed that this boy was right there," he pointed to the seat that Mark told him he met the boy at, "I believe my best friend because if he shows interest in something that it is a fucking blessing and I know he wouldn't lie. He met this boy and I know you know something so say it."

Suzy bit at her nails as she heard the words of the older male. She stared down at her apron and at the pin that was stuck to it. She reached her hand down at the pin and unhooked it.

"Um, this is the...pin Jinyoung made for me," she pulled it from her apron and laid it on the table.

Jackson looked down at the counter where she laid it and then looked back up to her.

"I feel sorry for your friend, but I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't see him that day at all. I wouldn't lie about that, I would love to see Jinyoung."

Jackson pushed his hair back and then took the turtle shaped pin in his hand, "He loves turtles. I got that little from, Mark."

Suzy nodded to him and then grabbed her apron, "He loved them, he has that right. Even had that pin on everyday when he started his job here. We started our training together and got along nicely. He was my first crush to be honest, but he was more of a brother than a boyfriend, plus he was gay. He and I didn't even go to the same school together till I had to transfer schools. He was always so nice to everyone and his laugh made me and the workers job a little less stressful."

Jackson sat listening to her, very into the whole story about him. He needed to know so he could come up with something to tell Mark and figure out what's going on.

She continued once Tiffany came over with a coffee for Suzy and a hot chocolate for Jackson.

"Thanks- anyways. I didn't know what his school life was till I got there. He was bullied and hurt everyday. He was hurt and ignored by people that I thought were nice people. I had asked one of the girls why the others didn't like him and she told me that she didn't know all she knew was that he was raised on the outskirts of town and was giving to his grandfather by his parents who were famous for acting. They, I guess, had no time for him and gave him up the first chance they got to get out of this town and left him there with his elderly grandfather who was already sick. He didn't have a nice life and his grandfather couldn't help him as well as himself so Jinyoung had to leave a lot of the time and help with bills and money sincd they always short. The kids just found too much stuff to make fun of him for. He was the root of all jokes and the kids couldn't get enough of it. He got the job and came there so often that he practically lived here. It got worst when his grandfather pasted away and he claimed that he had no where else to go that he cared about than here so Tiffany gave him extra hours and I worked alongside of him. I just wanted to be near him and be his friend in his time of need," Suzy grabbed her drink and drank from it.

Jackson stirred his drink and then looked up at Suzy again while doing it, "How did he die?"

Suzy stopped drinking and her eyes went straight to Jackson. She slowly lowered the cup that she was drinking from and placed it down onto the counter. Her eyes never left the boy and then she swallowed slowly and gave a nervous laugh to him once her eyes glanced at the turtle shaped pin.

"I told you the other day what happened."

"Yeah, but if you're his friend, I would think you knew more about it than just the plain old thing."

Suzy looked at the pin harder as she heard more of Jackson's words, "Plus...you look guilty when I just asked you," he said low to her for her only to hear.

Her eyes widen and her head shot up to Jackson's face and turned hard, "You don't know shit."

"You make it obvious that something happened."

-

"So, I have a lot to explain huh," someone that sounded familiar to Mark said from the side of him.

Mark's head turned to the side to see Jinyoung standing in his kicthen. He had the outfit he had on the day he had first seen him and his face was just as clear as it was that day.

"You're not here. You're not, you're dead."

"Mark, let me explain that," Jinyoung said as he walked over to Mark who had gotten out of his seat. 

Mark hand shot up to the necklace that Jinyoung left that day that was placed around his neck. He gripped the turtle and shielded his eyes from seeing the male on the side of him. He knew that if he talked too loud that Jb and Jackson would hear him and wouldn't think first before being down here. 

"Can we talk?"

Mark shook his head and came closer to Jinyoung before he could speak again. Jinyoung looked at the boy with a panic expression and then looked over his face till his eyes saw the shiny thing that circled loose around Mark's neck. 

Jinyoung let his hand think for him as his fingers rose up to the boy's throat and touched the necklace on his neck. Mark's eyes shifted down to see his fingers around the necklace he left.

"You kept it..." he said lowly and he stared hard in awe to it.

Mark held in a blush and place his hand on the necklace letting his hand brush against Jinyoung's, "Yeah... you left it and...I thought you were going to come back- I came back the next day to give it back but...yeah," he said softly in a rush to get the words out even though he was tongue tied.

"Mark, it's okay."

"You can have it back," Mark said as his hands shifted to the back of his neck and tried to unlock the lock.

Jinyoung grabbed his hand quickly making Mark look up at him and see that they were close to each other. Jinyoung gave a him a smile and Mark shyly lowered his hands and Jinyoung's hands follow his. 

"You keep it. I want you too."

"Okay," Mark said low and then looked up to Jinyoung and then left to the stairs where he knew Jackson and JB stayed at talking, "If you want to talk, come back later... when they leave."

Jinyoung nodded and vanished in front of him making Mark stumble forward, not even knowing his balance was supported by Jinyoung as they stood. His eyes widen to see nothing in front of him and his hands quickly shot up and lace themselves around the cold chain that hung around his neck. He didn't even hear the door of the room open as he stood there with warm tears fighting tk come out of his eyes.

Jackson was the first to speak once he saw his best friend standing staring at nothing, "Mark...what's wrong?"

JB almost said something to answer for him, but Mark cut him off and said with tears finally letting loose.

"He was here... he was here and left me again..."

-

"You expect me to say what happened to you in here? With all these people?"

"Well pick up your cup and walk outside now and you can tell me."

Jackson put his cup down and grabbed the cash out of his pocket to place right next to the cup to pay for it. He looked up at her and gave her look as he turned around and started for the door.

As he got closer to it, he thought that she would ignore his request till she screamed out, "Give me a second."

Jackson rose his hand in the air and gave her a hand sign that made her know he heard her. He didn't even turn around, he kept walking and opened the door to let himself out of the place.

He stood oitside in front of the building for five minutes in the cold till she came out in a fluffy white coat and bunny hat. Jackson looked at her and turned his head back forward, "So..."

"Let me lead the way and you follow in silence."

Jackson mumbled an okay and then walked behind the girl who was looked side to side once the reached the sidewalk to walk across the street. He continued his walk for atleast 3 minutes till they reached the alleyway and stopped.

She turned to him and leaned on the wall near the dumpster. She kicked the wall an one of the bricks pushed in and one popped out. She reached down and grabbed the a object that he couldn't see. 

"He was in accident, but it wasn't a hit and run."

Jackson's head went to the box and stared at it as she talked.

"He was always favorited, even by my own family and I got jealous of him. I loved him like he was my brother, he dang near was, but he was too nice. He was too...too much of happiness when his life was shit and no one could give shit about him. He was employee of the month, he almost became manager and even had people investing lots of money into the place. He was going to get places and he was finally going to leave to get his life started for the better. He had started staying with me and my family sometimes when he asked cause he was lonely in his home. My family opened arms up for him and then let him in and like him so much that he became a common household name. It made me angry. I started to distance myself from him, he was everywhere and I was jealous of that and hated him for it. I felt like people forgot that I existed and that we came in at the same time. But since he was there more and his charm was addictive, he was the one people care for more and I just stayed in the back. I didn't even get to the front till he died."

Jackson had pressed the record button a minute ago recording her words. He felt at ease at the situation. He felt like something was going to come out of her mouth that he wasn't going forget.

He knew it.

-

"You sure you want us to leave? You're not still shakened about Jinyoung's appearance?"

"I'm fine. Go home and stop worrying about me," Mark said as he pushed Jackson and JB out the door.

"Atleast your talking," JB said quickly and Mark gave him a look.

"Yeah yeah now leave."

They didn't know Jinyoung was in the bedroom of Mark and looking at pictures of the boy and books. He had them everywhere and his fingers traced them lightly as he walked across the room. He was just looking around it and saw the origami that the boy had probably tried to make sitting on top of a book to learn origami.

He heard the door downstairs close and foot steps hitting the stairs giving him the idea that Mark was coming. He turned around and made his way to the bed and sat on it and stared up at the photographs that were plastered on the ceiling.

Mark opened the door and shut it once he was in. He then turned around and faced a smiling Jinyoung.

Mark smiled at him and made his way to the bed to sit in it. He sat back on it and got in the middle and crossed his legs.

Jinyoung turned his body and did the same to him and face him. Mark moved closer to him and stared at Jinyoung's face, his hand moving closer and slowly to his face. His hand moved closely to the face of him while Jinyoung's eyes closed as he felt relaxed by the male, he never felt like this before.

"Do you think that your life got cheated?"

Jinyoung hummed to the question and his eyes opened once he didn't felt the warmth of Mark's hand.

"No, I think I did what I was supposed to do."

"But you died young..."

Jinyoung shook his head, "I died with a lesson learned."

Mark gave a questioned look and then grabbed the boy in front of him hand.

"I-what?"

"I learned that you can trust someone and have them as your first priority while they're plotting to hurt you the whole time."

Mark rubbed the back of his hand the whole time and listened to him as his words flowed from his mouth.

"I trusted someone that I thought was there for me the whole time and got stabbed in the back."

Mark stared at him as Jinyoung's face was looking at their hands together, "Did they do you that bad that they fucked up your trust that much?"

"They did, they literally stabbed me in the back."

-

"So how..."

"I knew some people from the school- the boys that bullied him- and told him that I wanted him to learn a lesson. And they asked how far and I," she choked on her words and Jackson shook his head.

"No, you didn't-"

"No, I said 'so he wouldn't take my life from me again'."

"Thats so open range, Suzy."

She tugged on her hood and her face was covered with running tears and red cheeks either from the cold air or the crying she was doing. She looked down at the box and looked back up.

"I fucking know that, but I was angry and said what I said. I didn't think they were going to do what they did to him."

"What...what did they do??"

She sighed and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "They waited to after school and had me lure him in this alley and-"

-

"She said that she had something to get from her aunt house, and this was short cut. I came not thinking nothing of it and followed. I didn't notice something was wrong till she got in front of me and then walked further up then me and practically left me. I noticed the bullies on the side of walls inside the alley and I said to her-"

-

"He said he didn't want to bump into them cause he didn't want any trouble. He was nervous and I just kept walking and gave a eye to one of them making them know that they could start. No one ever came down there through the alley till late that night and no cameras faced the way either so it was free range. We could literally get away with anything there. I face the front while they yelled at him and he was so damn concerned about me that he wanted me to leave and get away from the scene. He screamed my name as he was beaten and I just couldn't look behind me. I stood there and cried to myself because this is what I wanted the whole time, I wanted to be free of him. I wanted that and I could never be shit while he was in the picture," she wiped her eyes and looked at the box again ,"I didn't turn around till one of them said that they had something special for him and I turned to see cause I didn't ask for that."

-

"I saw from the ground one of them pull out a knife and I tried, Mark to move back but the one behind me held me still and rose me up till I was standing. He held my hands and I was trying to fight them off but it four of them and one of me since Suzy wasn't getting help nor helping. He flicked it around and brought it to my face barely cutting my skin. He was close in my face saying how I ruin everyone's life and I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed that Suzy was safe after I died not knowing that she was staring at the whole thing. I heard her call out the boy's name and he told her to shut up as he turned to her. The other one holding my arms back was the one that snitched on her and told me everything that she had planned and how she had told them to do it while she was arguing with him about it. She was crying while I stared at her in shock and hurt."

-

"You know he asked me while staring at me ' why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends' and I cried harder as he said that. I had fucked up Jackson and he was paying for it. I couldn't deal with it, I just couldn't. The one with the knife said that he was going to enjoy it as he stabbed the knife right in the gut. Jinyoung reacted for the first time and elbowed the boy behind him and hit the boys surrounding him the one with knife dropped it and ran after he saw that he actually stabbed him. He left the knife right in front of me and I walked to it and grabbed it from the ground and saw he was fighting back with only two of the boys and they kept hitting the bleeding spot that he was stabbed in. I shook my head in shock ans then went to them trying to get them to stop. They just wouldn't stop and raised the knife up while they did it and turned my head as I shaved the knife forward into something or someone. I turned when I heard a scream and-"

\- 

"She had stabbed me and stabbed deep and I fell down with it in my back. I was in pain and in shock, a little hurt. They watched me and talked around me and I couldn't hear what they were saying as I slowly was dying. One of them picked me up and ran with me to a car I guess and all i know is that I heard a sorry as I closed my eyes to see my killer staring at me."

Mark held Jinyoung as he talked. They had moved their positions to him holding Jinyoung in his arms and rubbing his hair. He dang near cried for the boy, he didn't know it was that bad, he had heard the girl say that he was in a hit and run hut sounded nothing like it. Jinyoung sighed into Mark's shirt.

"I- I don't know what to say to that. I feel so bad..."

"I don't expect you too. No one really knows the real truth of who did it since my parent kind of forgot they had a kid or they haven't heard yet since they aren't even in the country. I don't know."

"Why is it you came to me that day or had yourself talk to her if she did that to you?"

"I honestly don't get it how you can see me. Its kind of my fantasy world. Once I died, I wanted to be in my happy place and I made that. I made up this world with the diner and Suzy still being my friend but some how you got caught up with it and I couldn't decipher the difference between the real world and the fake one. I was lost and you were real. I wasn't supposed to be able to talk to you and you weren't supposed to remember me but I kind of wanted you to which is fucked up. I am in this world but I am also not. I can see you and touch you because I am in my parallel world and you are there but you aren't in a parallel world and only you can see me. You just do, it's weird, but I don't want it to end."

"So am I the first person to respond to you or..?"

"No, your the only one that remembered and actually got this," he said as he grabbed the turtle necklace.

"You did it for me to remember you?"

"I do it every time but usually no one sees it since I died with it but you grabbed it and took and when I got back, it was gone. I knew it was you that had it and I had to see you."

"What do we do now?"

Jinyoung hummed again and cuddle closer to Mark, "I don't know at all. I really don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one never hurt this bad huh?

"Can I see what's in box," Jackson asked as he watched Suzy who was standing in front of him.

She shook her head, tears flowing from her red eyes as she stared at him. Her hands wrapped firmly amd tightly to the box in her possession. Her eyes glanced down at the box and then back up at a nervous looking Jackson.

"I fucked up," she said mainly to herself but Jackson caught on to her words, "I did some dumb things then. I know it was wrong but..."

" -but you were hurt," Jackson said calmly now staring at her box.

"It doesn't make up for it. I could have gotten over it, but I could because I know that me getting over it, I would have lost him one way or the other. I was selfish."

Jackson didn't respond to her speaking, he just let the words she was letting out go up in the air. He couldn't let his words that were inching to come out mess up what progress he had gotten in the 9 minutes there.

" Suzy..."

She sighed and looked down at the box once again, "Yeah...?"

"Why did you tell me what happened?"

She laughed sadly and walked closer to him just a little with her head now raised up to face him.

"I think you know why..."

Jackson gave a confused look,"What? You want me to blab to the feds about it?"

"Yeah, I do," she said handing the box to a now shocked Jackson who stared at her and then the box, "Plus you get to see what's in the box."

"You know that you and those boys are-"

"Going to jail. Yeah I figure that much but, I have to. Its what's best."

She let go of the box in his hands and then turned away from him. She started her walk out of the alley, walking out and away from Jackson who was looking down at the box.

"Let me guess... they don't want to turn themselves in."

She turned to him and smiled to him.

"Let's say that only two live today and leave it at that."

-

"So we wait," Jackson said to JB who sat next to him.

Jackson had decided after leaving Mark's house that he had to turn the evidence in so that Jinyoung could have the closure he deserved. He had to convince JB to come since he was so damn ready to go home and leave that shit alone (his word exactly).

Jackson pulled him along to the station to report the tape and the box that Suzy had placed in his hands 5 hours earlier. 

So now they sat in waiting, ready to turn in the stuff and leave to the home. Jackson was sitting on the back of the chair trying to get comfortable while JB was sitting on edge, leg shaking up and down. 

"Wang?"

Jackson got up and walked up the desk with a Jaebum hot on his trail. He leaned on the desk that separated the woman police officer and Jackson from each other.

"I am here to turn in evidence from a case that is still open."

The woman turned her head to him and gave him no change of expression, "Name of the case?"

"Park Jinyoung."

Jackson watched her as she turned to her computer and started to type in the name. She stopped the typing and scanned the screen with her eyes and then turned back to him. She picked up the telephone on her desk and dialed a number unknown to Jackson. 

"Case JP has coming evidence, do you want me to bring them down to you or you come to them?"

She waited on a response and then quickly said a okay and the phone up.

"Officer Kim will be down to see you and will bring you in his office in a few. Go back and have a seat till he comes."

Jackson nodded and walked back to the chairs that they had been sitting in before. Jackson turned to JB once he had sat down as well.

"Do you think he'll believe us?"

JB leaned forward to him and put his head on Jackson's shoulder, "We just have to see now don't we?"

Jackson sighed and leaned his head ontop of JB's while they waited for the officer to come.

-  
2 minutes later...

"Wang?"

Jackson rose up making a sleeping JB move forward and almost fall to floor in his sleepy daze.

Jackson made his way to a taller male that couldn't have been no older than him and looked at him with sleepy gaze.

"That's me."

"I am Officer Kim Namjoon and I was the officer working on Jinyoung's case. You have evidence for the case?"

JB snorted and Jackson elbowed him and looked at Namjoon, "Yes, we come with evidence that could end this case."

Namjoon nodded to him and then turned around away from him, "Follow me to my office so we can discuss this."

-

"Something is not right?"

Jinyoung said as he got up from Mark's lap to stand up. Mark jumped up from his bed amd over to a panicking Jinyoung.

" What?! What's wrong?"

Jinyoung opened his mouth to respond to Mark but yelled out, doubling over in pain.

Mark got down near him and put his hand on him, "Somethings happening, I have to go see."

"You can't!"

Jinyoung turned his head to Mark, "I have to," he said to him and somehow, like earlier that day, he was gone.

Mark let his hand fall down to his side. He replayed the moments that were happening over in his head and he did know what to do or say about it. 

\- 

Namjoon had them both sitting in one of the confession rooms instead. 

He was listening to the recording from Jackson's phone while JB had his head planted down onto the table.

"So how..." Jackson heard himself on the recording, he was on edge just re hearing the story again.

"I knew some people from the school- the boys that bullied him- and told him that I wanted him to learn a lesson. And they asked how far and I," she choked on her words. 

Jackson shook his head to hearing her words and Namjoon wrote down somethings on the paper.

"No, you didn't-"

"No, I said 'so he wouldn't take my life from me again'."

"Thats so open range, Suzy."

"I fucking know that, but I was angry and said what I said. I didn't think they were going to do what they did to him."

"What...what did they do??"

"They waited to after school and had me lure him in this alley and-"

"I said that I had something to get from my great aunt's house, and that going through the alley was a short cut. He came not thinking nothing of it and followed me to it, just so naive. He didn't even notice something was wrong till I walked in front of him and walked further up leaving him in the process. I practically left him. He then noticed the bullies on the side of walls near the inside the alley and he said to me that he didn't want to bump into them cause he didn't want any trouble. He was nervous and I just kept walking and gave a eye to one of them making them know that they could start. No one ever came down there through the alley till late that night and no cameras faced the way either so it was free range. We could literally get away with anything there. I face the front while they yelled at him and he was so damn concerned about me that he wanted me to leave and get away from the scene. He screamed my name as he was beaten and I just couldn't look behind me. I stood there and cried to myself because this is what I wanted the whole time, I wanted to be free of him. I wanted that and I could never be shit while he was in the picture," she wiped her eyes and looked at the box again ,"I didn't turn around till one of them said that they had something special for him and I turned to see cause I didn't ask for that."

Namjoon paused the tape, "how long were you there with her?"

"I think I was there mo longer than 15 minutes with her."

"She could have hurt you-"

"I know that now, but I didn't know that before I got there. Shit, I was clueless to the fact that she did anything."

Namjoon gave him a look and pressed the play button on the phone to continue the recording.

"He had saw from the ground one of them pull out a knife and tried to move back but the one behind him held him still and rose him up till he was standing. He held his hands back and Jinyoung was trying to fight them off but it four of them and one of him since I wasn't getting help for him or trying to at the least. He flicked the knife around and brought it to his face barely cutting his skin. He was close in his face saying how Jinyoung ruined everyone's life and he just closed his eyes. I was staring at the whole thing. I called out one of the boy's name and he told me to shut up as he turned to look at me. The other one holding his arms back was the one that snitched on me and and told everything that I had planned and how I had told them to do it. I tried to argue with him about it, trying to lie, but I knew he knew the truth. I was shocked anx teary while he stared at me tears in his eyes and betrayal."

She took a pause in the recording.

"You know he asked me while staring at me ' why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends' and I cried harder as he said that. I had fucked up Jackson and he was paying for it. I couldn't deal with it, I just couldn't. The one with the knife said that he was going to enjoy it as he stabbed the knife right in the gut. Jinyoung reacted for the first time and elbowed the boy behind him and hit the boys surrounding him the one with knife dropped it and ran after he saw that he actually stabbed him. He left the knife right in front of me and I walked to it and grabbed it from the ground and saw he was fighting back with only two of the boys and they kept hitting the bleeding spot that he was stabbed in. I shook my head in shock ans then went to them trying to get them to stop. They just wouldn't stop and raised the knife up while they did it and turned my head as I shaved the knife forward into something or someone. I turned when I heard a scream and I looked to then to see I had stabbed him. I literally stabbed my best friend. Stabbed him deep in back and let him fall down with it in his back. I was in shock, a little terrified that I had did it. One of the boys watched me and talked about how I wasn't supposed to stab him but I couldn't hear them, I was in shove that I had done that. One of them picked him up and ran with him to a friend of theirs car that they were borrowing I guess and all I did was say sorry as I followed behind them."

"We drove to his friends house, I think his name was Jae something and he was saying how he was going to snitch om us about it and I couldn't let him. None of them had done the deed, I had. I would go to jail so I pulled the knife from Jinyoung's back and stabbed the boy who's car it was. I turned to the other boys who were driving and told them to drove us to the beach side where the deck was."

"So you killed the other boy?"

"Yes, we dumped both of them over in the water. I think one of the boys ran away once I tried to get them to promise to keep it a secret."

"That's all that happened?"

" Yes-"

Namjoon saw the tape had more on it but paused it.

"You have the box that she talked about right?"

Jackson nodded and set the box on the table.

Namjoon grabbed it and pulled it to him. He opened the box up and looked inside and shook his head. He turned the box to the boy and he looked in.

A knife was in the box.

"I guess this is the knife she used. We'll be getting her down here soon as possible."

-

"Mark..."

Mark looked up and saw Jinyoung's face. He smiled and wanted to go up to him but seeing his face made him think twice about it.

"Jinyoung..."

"I think your friend got me justice," he said with a sad expression, trying to laugh it off.

"What do you mean?"

"I see this light, Mark... I didn't know what it meant till I walked a little closer to it and then my grandfather and grandmother was in it. They both were laughing and making origami. They said to me 'it was time to go'. I don't want to go but I do want to go."

"A light...," Mark was stuck on this light and walked closer to a glowing Jinyoung.

"I guess, what people say about seeing the light is true..."

Mark tried to stay strong as he held the tears he wanted to release at the waterline of his eyes.

"So you're leaving?"

Jinyoung looked at Mark and then turned his head, giving Mark the answer he was dreading the most. Mark let one tear fall down his cheek and smiled.

"I mean, how long did we think this would last? You were dead and I was alive, it was ju-"

"Don't because you're acting on emotions that are hurting you."

"What do you want me to do, Jinyoung? I opened up to a dead person and fell for you knowing way before hand that I had no chance to begin with."

Jinyoung tried to touch him but his hands went right through his cheek making him pull away quickly.

"You're already changing..."

Jinyoung head went down and Mark leaned into his face and softly let his hand run hovering over his cheek. He was thinking he was touching him and Jinyoung did the same. He leaned in and let his lips go to Jinyoung and hover closely over the other. He let the stay there, knowin he couldn't feel the boy in front of him and that's when the tears slide down both of the boys faces.

Mark was the first to pull back and stared at the boy.

Jinyoung felt a pull and turned to Mark's window and smiled. Mark looked at it and back at him when he saw nothing 

"They said that you have great origami potential if you keep at it."

Mark laughed knowing that Jinyoung was watching his grandparents in this light that he could only see. 

"I will keep going on that Origami Quest till I get it right."

Jinyoung turned to him and smiled at him, "Don't be so hard on Jackson for a while. I have to go now."

"Wait what do you mean," he asked as he watch Jinyoung walk forward.

"You'll see soon. And never forget, I love you."

Mark smiled as the tears would never dream to stop flowing, "I love you too, never forge that my origami freak."

And as he walked away into nothing to Mark, he heard Jinyoung's laugh till it was nothing but wind from the window.

-  
I am Kim Seokjin from SKN with breaking new on this Morning . 19 year old, Park Jinyoung's case from some months ago has had a lead to it. Officer Kim Namjoon, the officer over the case has gotten a recording of the confession late last night and arrested 18 year old, Bae Su-ji, Suzy as what others called her, for the murder of Park Jinyoung from September of this year. The case was stated as a hit and run to others till the case went for a turn when a witness confessed to there being foulplay involved. The search for Jinyoung was held and last a mere 2 days till officers and residence found the boy in shallow waters along with another 19 year old male, Im Jaeb-"

Mark eyes went wide as he saw the picture of the boy on the screen. Before he could act on it, he heard the door of his house get knocked on and he got up to open it.

He pulled the door open to see Jackson who was in tears and just let the boy fall on him.

"He was dead. The whole time, he was gone the whole time."

"Shh, we'll get through this."

He held the boy who was crying, gripping his shirt in sadness and looked down at him.

"I promise you that we'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be angry at me for the ending and if you need clarification for what happened, you were not reading closely tsk tsk, lol, just playing though.
> 
> I will answer any questions to this story and also this story, if you habe not noticed is tied in with 'Cursed | Yoonkook series ' so check it out and you'll see the continuations of it but do not spoil it for the ones who read that one and not this one. Thats no no!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and cried like I did cause i cried while writing it and am angry with myself.
> 
> Love you all bye bye


End file.
